


保持沉默的权利

by inichuinmylife, TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inichuinmylife/pseuds/inichuinmylife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: 他有权保持沉默，至于他接受与否则将带来两个完全不同的故事。尽管如此，本田菊仍必须做出抉择。





	保持沉默的权利

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The right to remain silent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890140) by [inichuinmylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inichuinmylife/pseuds/inichuinmylife). 



> 作者：  
> 本来我是想写这样一个系列：神偷怪盗菊+社畜警察耀，有点像《神风怪盗贞德》那样的，但没有恶魔设定。谁知道呢，也许有一天我会把它写出来的。还有，原本这篇文应该是喜剧……原本。
> 
> 译者：  
> 本文是经原作者授权后、对The right to remain silent的中文翻译。感谢原作者inichuinmylife的校验与指正。

“晚上好，警官。”

“晚上好。”王耀还以问候，尽管此情此景之下，那些满溢尊重与善意的字眼所表达的完全是另一番含义。他叹口气，脱下制服外套，看也不看地将它叠到椅背上。他已经习惯了有不速之客现身家中。 这种事情 虽然并不寻常，倒也不算空前，而且至今为止主犯都是同一个人。

终于，他转身面对这名闯入者：一位身材纤细、衣着朴素的日本男子。他坐在他的床上，悠然自得，身为非法入侵罪犯仍泰然无比。“说吧，”他叹息道，将男子上下打量。“这回你又是怎么进来的？我敢打赌你又把警报卸掉了。你 **根本就知道** 我要花多长时间才能把那玩意儿装回去继续用。”

对方没说话。他的黑眼睛注视着他的一举一动，深不可测。“今天不是。”他答道，露出略显神秘的微笑。

疑惑地，王耀皱眉。这个人总是把他的警报给搞残——显然看他费老大劲把它装回去挺好玩儿。见他如此疑惑，闯入者朝这间二楼卧室的窗户轻轻抬了抬下巴。“您留着窗户，”他说道，微笑中带着亲切，还有一股暖洋洋的戏谑。“对于当下，身为警察的您而言，不是什么好习惯吧？”

王耀皱着眉试图严厉回击，结果大约是惨败了。“要不是我非得跟你这贼杠上，那压根就不算事儿。”

“在下并非危险人物。”他床上的男子说道，在王耀看来纯属卖乖。确实，伤害他人和使用武力从不属于他的犯罪模式——截至目前——但王耀并不认为他完全不具备那种能力。外表，他已领教过，是会骗人的。要不然，这个坐在他面前的男人就会是这颗星球上最人畜无害的人了。“在下不过……手巧，仅此而已，”那人接着解释道。“何况，您瞧，连窗子都替您关好了。”

“你真好，”他一边回敬，一边脱下警帽，同样扔到椅子上。“真是位圣人。”

“多谢警官。”此话显然带着讽刺的口吻，和他的一样。他笑了出来 。随后， 这迷人的、恰巧还是全国最臭名昭著——且性情古怪——的盗贼之一的家伙微微一笑，从床上站起来，替他松领带。他手指纤细、修长，却蕴藏着相当的力量，而王耀也十分清楚它们动起来能有多快。

然后他们站在那儿，相距几厘米，近得感受得到彼此呼吸的温暖，静得听得见彼此的犹疑。王耀犹豫了下，迅速在对方颊上轻轻吻了一下，作为试探，为了弄清他究竟能站在什么位置上。起初，没有任何反应。王耀心想自己越界是不是太早了。随后另一个男人软了下来，笨拙地、小心翼翼地回了吻。“好久不见。”

“是啊，”他在将另一个男人拉近时颤抖着深吸一口气，仿佛正试图吸入对方的气味。 “太久了。”

* * *

 他们早早躺上床，迫不及待想要在仿佛有一辈子那么长的时光后感受彼此的抚触，依偎在王耀床上，互相倾诉他们那迥异又独立的生活里的点点滴滴，除此之外什么也不想。

然后，在仅被小手指间的片刻相触打断的寂静之后，毫无预兆地，另一个男人一言不发便靠到王耀身上休息。凉夜里他是温暖的，但他看起来心事重重，并且悲伤。像是要去安慰他，王耀握住了他的手。这或许是他所知道的唯一的方式。

随后一切似乎都顺理成章。王耀翻身将另一个男人压在身下，看着他——王耀意识到即使他已努力（且徒劳）地追踪他 **那么多年** ，他仍未知晓他的 **名字** ——因暴露在外而微微发抖，却在他的触抚下开始发烫，便开始自问他们这段关系究竟算什么。敌人吗？当然。爱人呢？几乎无疑。至于他们到底处于这段光怪陆离的光谱上的哪一点，则没有人知道。王耀怀疑他们永远都不会知道。

“为什么，”他坐直，将一只手搁在对方裸露的左胸上，得到一下不满的扭动以及一句抗议：他的手太过 **冷** 了。“只有这一回你任我给你戴上手铐？从没听过这种事会悄悄发生啊。”

“您当然没有。”小偷回道，叹了一小口气。尽管嗓音波澜不惊，他整个人正在王耀手下发抖，于是王耀知道这一切超出了对方的舒适区。小偷轻轻动了一下。不舍地，王耀放开了他。“而且，如果您是在提议在我的工作时间做爱……还请容在下考虑。露天play实在非我所好。不过这次的手铐论外。”

王耀挑眉，“真假？”

小偷——王耀再次祈愿他知道这个男人的名字，为了那一丝他无权享有的亲昵感——喃喃了句是的，有点太就事论事的那种，然后朝床头板点了下头。他欲拒还迎地一笑，大睁的黑眼睛里满是做作的无辜，“那么，我猜您是不打算放我走了。”

王耀俯身凑近，像要给他一个吻，却在接到回应之时立马抽身，犹如挑逗。他们离双唇相接只有一寸之遥，近得能感受到彼此灼热的呼吸。王耀明白，在剥去伪装、撕去他们为减轻必经的别离之苦而设的厚厚的幌子后，他们总在渴望着下一个吻。“想都别想。我要把你抓去审讯。当然，得等完事儿后再说。”

那称不上什么富有震慑性的威胁，他知道。小偷也没有流露出丝毫惊慌，反抬起那双能够将他洞穿的眼睛，望向他。小偷看起来一副漠不关心、无所畏惧的模样，显然十分清楚王耀不会把他扭送到警察局去，不论王耀多么想让他那样去认为。“您不会那样做的。”

“不会吗？”王耀微笑道，想试试运气。“你凭什么敢这么说？”

“因为，”小偷动动手指，略施魔术，手铐便弹开了。“您还想抓住我。”

* * *

清晨对本田菊而言来得太快。与王耀在一起时，他总希望时间能不知怎的就这么停止，让他们再多度过几个宝贵时刻，直到必然的分别。他明白那是不可能的。尽管如此，那也没能令他从王耀怀抱中起床并挣脱出来的过程轻松上那么一点点。

今天，同以往一样，没有区别。他挣扎着从王耀的双臂中解脱出来（多讽刺，他想，手铐居然会比他的——爱人？他有资格那样称呼王耀吗？——的怀抱更容易逃脱），准备离去，正如以往。不是说他们的交集仅限于，或者说，仅止于肉体关系。远远不是。只不过有些时候，他就是没法留下。留下会令他想起他不得不失去的一切。

王耀则似乎正好与他相反。“等一等，”他睡意朦胧地低声说，动了动，看上去正要从被单里爬起来，“不留下来吃早饭吗？”

本田菊在门口犹豫了。想要拒绝太简单了，就说他还有工作，必须离开，然后下次回来就只有等他攒足勇气再见王耀一面的时候。但王耀正注视着他，满眼期待，而菊发自己无法令王耀失望。“……好。”

于是情况就变成他坐在王耀的厨房里，王耀在那头忙活，他在这头坐立不安地等待。他们什么也没有说，在安静中确认着彼此的存在，偶而小心翼翼地对碰视线，以替代言语。时间缓缓流逝，一秒又一秒，而菊发现自己居然并不后悔选择留下来。

“好了，”王耀将一盘包子搁到菊面前，将他从思绪中拉了出来。“吃掉。你够瘦了。”

“这……”菊顿了顿，低头看向眼前那座由食物堆成的小山。“……真是太感谢了。”因为说真的，这实在没必要——并没有人要求王耀为他做到这个地步，王耀却这么做了，哪怕背上多管闲事的嫌疑。“谢谢您。”

他几乎没去留意王耀的回应（差不多就是“你得好好吃饭、好好照顾自己”之类），而是沉浸在自己的思绪里，在想为什么他不能在这里与王耀待久一点，越久越好。他摇摇头。他太忘乎所以了。王耀是敌人，或者至少，他是这么想的；给王耀贴上这样的标签感觉不对，几乎算残忍，而非得离开王耀不可这一念头压在他的脑海里，太过沉重。

“你还好吗？”王耀问道，又打断了他的思绪。王耀伸出手，像要去碰他的额头。不自觉地，他躲开了；受伤地，王耀缩回了手。他就是做不到。他不能再承受更多。再一个触碰会击垮他。再一个吻会杀了他。可是，再没有什么会比那更好了。

“说真的，你还好吗？”王耀又问了一次，这回没有试图去碰他。“没什么事吧？”

他摇头。“没事，什么事也没有。在下只是……”

“只是？”

“在想事情，大概。”他夹起一个包子，就像是为了阻止谈话。王耀盯着他的眼睛等待下文。一抹愧疚的红晕爬上他的面颊。“真的没事。”

王耀望着他，目光灼灼，“行吧。”菊松了口气。他们吃着早饭，在一阵长长的躁动不安的寂静中。菊感到莫名紧张。这一餐很快就会结束。他不敢再次听到王耀的声音，可那又令他感到揪心。当他们将空碗碟收进厨房时，他屏着的气终于松了。

“我能问你些事吗？”犹豫地，王耀开口。他面朝墙壁，这样他们就不必面对彼此的眼睛。“虽然不觉得你会回答，但……我就只想问问，而已。”

极度不安地，菊停下手来。正如王耀所说，他不必非得回答。他很可能并不会回答。然而，某个声音在他脑海深处说，如果他不回答，就不会有任何事情得到改变了。他们会卡在原地相持不下，直到永远。要想获得改变，有时必须得先付出牺牲。“……嗯。”

王耀长出一口气，将双手淹进池子里，开口：“你是怎么做到……那些事的？我意思是……我们在你偷的每样东西的四周都安排了守卫，就那样，你还能把他们都绕过去。你到底是怎么做到的？”

他研究着王耀的脸，无法肯定他究竟在想什么。他的爱人仍专注地盯着手腕周围的肥皂泡，脸上除了聚精会神的神色，什么也没有。“……训练。”菊最终说道。王耀被他惊得差点弄掉盘子。他努力憋笑。“那只不过……是练习的产物，仅此而已。练习，再加上对人的充分了解。奇怪的是，其实我对后者并不是很擅长。”

二人的目光有了片刻相接，菊突然紧张起来。也许是因为他从来没这么干过，从来没向另一个人类敞开过心扉。又或许只是因为那是王耀，那个太重要、太轻而易举能够将他辜负的人。但他又注意到王耀脸上浮现出像是开心的神色。说不定他所分享的那些情报，对王耀来说，远不只是情报分享那样简单。

“好吧，还算说得通。”王耀又盯回了水池，仿佛那是什么灵感源泉一般。“那……话说回来， **为什么** ？为什么你要闯进某个屋子，偷某件东西，三天后又闯进去，就为了把东西放回去？就为了好玩？那能带给你什么？”

“那仅仅是为了……不是为了好玩，准确来讲，”他开口，再次望向王耀。这个问题从某种程度上来说较为好答，至于王耀是否会相信他则是另一回事。“它就像是……像是某件我 **不得不** 做的事。您知道，我……”视线与王耀短短交汇的瞬间，他哑然了。

“继续。”

“我成长于某个……专于此道的家族。”王耀没有像本田菊惧怕的那样笑出来。当然他不是那么不相信王耀，只是……他依然感到害怕，仅此而已。他还记得他最黑暗的那些日子。被报复的噩梦还萦绕着他，尽管他起初并无意去伤害任何人。看见王耀在等他，并未发笑，他继续说：“破门入室，盗窃，抢劫。他们训练我走跟他们一样的路，大概，是为了延续某种家族传统吧。我五岁大时就在摆弄您家里那样的警报器了。但接着，我，啊……我察觉到自己都对人们做了些什么，因此……下定决心再也不做那种事了。自然他们并不乐见此事。可好不容易离家后，我又开始感到怀念了。以一种奇怪的方式。如果某样技艺没得到定期操练，它就会消亡，所以这么做是必须的，您能明白吗？”

王耀想了想，点点头。

“就这样。离开了那种日子，我就像是，唔， **无聊** 了。那是种能令我感到充实的手段。仅此而已。”

他边等着，边试图不经意地用眼角的余光去瞥王耀。”你知道。”王耀开口，在冷水龙头下冲洗他满是肥皂泡的双手。“直到昨天，我还觉得你是个疯子。别搞错，你这堆事情还是够怪的，但……没怪到哪里去。”

惆怅地，本田菊微笑了。“无论如何，谢谢您。”

“不客气。嘛，”王耀从厨房另一头望向他。“我猜，接下来你是不是得走了？”

“确实。”

“那好，我们……回见吧？”

“嗯。”

他走到门口，穿上鞋，不敢回头。一种沉甸甸的怪异的伤感压在他心头。最终，他还是迈出了步子。

“等等，”王耀的声音使他定住。他的手还搭在门把上。“最后一个问题。”他依然没有转身。“你叫什么名字？”

他闭上双眼，感到既困惑又悲哀。 **偏偏是这个问题.....** 不管听起来有多么奇怪、多么微不足道，这或许是他一生中最重大，同时也最不可能做出的决定之一。一言不发，意味着一切将保持原样，他和王耀将仍旧只作为敌人或爱人见面，没有任何角色介于二者之间。 告诉他，则意味着一切都将结束：他的盗窃生涯，那唯一能将他与家族联系在一起的纽带；他的乐趣，尽管那不合道义。然而告知名字也可能意味着一个新的开始：爱，被爱，和王耀一同。

他深深地吸了一口气。 他们的初次邂逅是在犯罪现场，在一个下着冷雨的夜晚。那时他将王耀拷在一个散热器上，用的还是王耀自己的手铐，王耀发誓说会阻止他。

他从来没被王耀抓住过——连影子都没有——然而到头来，他还是被王耀说中了，只不过是以一种完全不同的方式。

“……菊，”终于，他开口道。“本田菊。”

“菊。”那名字听上去像首歌。

害怕，同时又万分羞耻地，本田菊转身。他看见王耀眼中燃烧着惊奇与纯真的火焰。

他的名字听在王耀口中无比安全。

“菊。”

 


End file.
